The Gods Victim
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: Kassandra Wells is a demi-god trying to live in today's world, but what happens when a god stalks her nightmares? What will she do? What can she do? Rated M for sexual content. If you don't like it, DON"T READ IT!
1. A bad feeling

My name is Kassandra Wells, but it's Kassie to people who know me personally. I'm a demi-god, that means I have one mortal parent and then a parents who is a god. In this case, my mother is the god (goddess). She is Athena, goddess of warcraft, knowledge and homemaking. My father is a mortal named Samuel Wells. When I was 8 years old, I was visited by my mother and told I was a demi-god. She introduced me to the ways of a demi-godAs a demi-god I have powers inherited from my mother. I was the top student in high school, and then college. I have a blackbelt in karate and I can use any weapon you can hand to me. Anything, a sword, crossbow, bow and arrow, even a gun. I am 22 years old, I have my mothers gray eyes and blonde hair and my fathers sienna freckles.

**And this is my story.**

I was a care-free girl once, I was well-liked in school and smart. Though most of my crowd of friends didn't continue through high school, leaving me with Zinnia Abraham, who I moved in with after college. Though Zinnia wasn't what anyone would call 'virtous' or a virgin, she was a true friend to me.

We soon settled in New York and began our lives Zinnia began working for a popular magazine and I began working at an office lawfirm. At first we were doing really well, we were focused and cooperative. An then it started falling out of place. Zinnia and I had fights weekly, she began drinking and partying most nights. I worked hard, paying the bills and rent, and cleaning up after Zinnia. On weekends our penthouse was filled with dozens of people that I didn't know who were drinking and disappearing into multiple room sin the house, doing gods know what. It didn't scare me so much until he showed up.

I knew who and what he was right away, I could see through his disguise, his glamour.

A mandatory field trip for demi-gods is to, when you turn 13, go to Olympus and see your parent and and every other god. Olympus had been beautiful and more white than I'd care to see again, but it was magnificent. The trip was weird though, seeing as I couldn't remember getting or leaving Olympus.

That's how I knew, this was a god, staring at me, in the streets, at parties even at work. He watched me as if I were his pet, and I was trying to escape. Which was half true, I wasn't 'his' but I was trying to escape.

He scared me with his intense stares and following me. I always bowed my head and pushed through crowds, hoping to lose him and his gaze. This went on for 3 days, his brown eyes always on me, preying on me. But one day, I woke up and I knew destiny had it in for me.

I'd face him today, and I didn't like it. I stayed home from work and begged Zinnia before she left, not to bring anyone home today. But she got mad and stormed out of the penthouse.

That day was Friday April 8th, Zinnia always had huge 'bashes' on Fridays. If I could stay way from anyone of the male sex for the day, I'd be fine. Gods can only disguise themselves as anyone of their sex.

The day dragged on and boredom had settled in. I walked around the penthouse, cleaning things up as I went. By the time the doorknob turned, the whole place was shining to perfection. I jumped up, expecting Zinnia to walk in, but a huge crowd of people rushed in.

My jaw dropped as the whole setting of the penthouse changed. A DJ had set up and was blaring music, there were lights bouncing everywhere and the lights were off. I heard the clinking of glasses and smelt alcohol.

I waited for Zinnia and found her on the arm of a muscular guy. I stared at her , "Did you not hear me this morning?" I asked angrily. Zinnia giggles, '_Great she's already drunk!_' I think as she turns to me. "I live her to ya know." She stammered, pulling the guy into her bedroom and shutting the door. I just stand there for a second and stare.

Suddenly a cold feeling washes over me, a need to bow before royalty, the need to bow to a god. I turn around and stare into the huge crowd of people.

He's here and he's not gonna leave until he gets what he wants. I don't even want to think about what he wants.


	2. Oh no

Shaggy brown hair, cropping a muscular face with fiery brown eyes stares at me as he pushes through the crowd. I gasp in fright, _'He's coming, he's coming for me, no one can stop him.' _I push my way through the crowd the opposite way and run. The exits are blocked and I can't get through. I turn to the middle of the penthouse, breathing hard. _"So.." _I think to myself. _"We're going to play Cat and Mouse."_ "We don't have to play." A deep voice says behind me, I don't even turn around, I just run.

The god walks calmly behind me, and quickly catches up. A burning hot hand grips my arm and turns me towards him. I look at my feet, blinking away the pain of his touch. His hand leaves my arms and lifts my face to look at him. His touch doesn't hurt anymore and his eyes...look weird, not explainable in words.

I know what he wants, and he's not going to get it from me willingly.

I pull away and disappear into the crowd weaving around the columns and through people.

Frightened, and knowing what will happen if I'm caught. I squeeze through a group of people standing infront of the fire exit and I was about to step out, into freedom, when an arm snakes around my waist and pulls me inside.

I scream and begin kicking and throwing punches at my capturer, but he ignores it. Eventually my screams silence the party, everyone stares and I think I'm going to be rescued when everyone starts laughing. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Someone yells, the god grunts and continued to pull me away into my bedroom.

My bedroom is always locked during parties. I don't want anyone doing the nasty in my bed..._**ew**_, but the god just pushes the door open and tosses me inside. I fall on my knees and suck in breath.

Screaming isn't going to do me any good now. I wait patiently for the god to take a step closer. After he locks the door, he does and I swing my leg. Connecting with the back of his knee he crumbles beside me and I pull away before he can grab me. I scramble to my bedside table and pull something out of the drawer.

Before the god can get up, he was the barrel of a gun, aligned with his nose. And he just laughs. "You think mortal tools can kill me?" I shake my head, "No, but I can give you a really bad nose job." I sneer. "Hephaestus will look better." A red fire burns in the gods eyes, he shifts slightly and suddenly my back is to him and he's holding me again.

Happy trigger finger, bullets shot everywhere, smashing the mirror and letting rays of light into the bedroom through the door. I bring my arms up and slam the gun into the gods head.

He grunts, but hold fast and pins me to the bed on my stomache. I struggle, trying to pull away, suddenly ropes gather around my ankles and wrists and tighten painfully.

I wince and try to wiggle out of them, but it's no use. I wouldn't have been surprised if he stole these ropes from Hephaestus, who made ropes strong enough to capture a god.

I groaned, defeated, but I still manage to pulled away from him. "Get lost." I warned, sitting up against my bedpost.

The god smiled down at me, "Why would I want to do that?" he asked innocently as he sat on the bed, making it creak. I try to melt into the bedpost. "Because my mother won't start a war over this, nor will she stand for it." I growled.

Brown eyes dance with amusement.

"Who said I want to start a war?" Ares, god of war smiled at me deviously and winked


	3. Gods Help me

He moved closer. "No!" I cried, "Stay away!" I slid as closer into the bedpost. Ares reached out for my feet and before I could move my tied-up feet away, he grabbed them and pulled me closer.

I brought my feet up, in an attempt to kick him, but he pushed them aside with ease. I

froze, my heart pounding in my ears. '_I'm not going to be able to stop him-' _"Mom! I need help!" I cried out when something smashed my head and I became dizzy. Coloured lights swam across the drakness. "Ow.." I mumbled, I felt a tugging and suddenly I was cold.

"No..." I moan and shake my head. "Lemme go- I dun wanna-" Something hot slide down my body, leaving a cold trail. This cleared my head slightly. I pulled away, "Ares.. I don't want this-" He looked up at me, eyes questioning, but still persistant.

"Please-" I never got a chance to finish because he kissed me roughly. I whimpered, and tried to pull away again, but he was pinning to the bed.

A large hand snaked up and cupped my butt gently, and I realized, the tugging I had felt, was Ares magicking my clothes away. I squirmed in fear. '

_This isn't happening, this can't be happening.' _I panicked mentally. _"But it is... I love you, Kassie."_ A voice whispered in my head as Ares trailed hot kisses down my neck and to my chest.

I stopped squirming a moment and Ares looked up at me with a curious look on his face. "Y-You love me?" I choked, he nodded, "But I-I don't know you and you don't know me. - And you don't rape people you love!" I stammered with all the bravery I could muster at the moment.

Ares paused and pulled away, his mouth opening and shutting like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. "I don't know anything about love..." he mumbled.

"Every woman,, threw herself at me and I felt nothing for them." His brown eyes meet mine, all fire gone. "I look at you, ... and I feel like I can fly." He sounded stunned and confused.

He slipped into a train of thought and I sat up, arranging my bound hands and feet in a way that hid my breasts and private.

Silence followed until I felt impressed to say something. "Umm.. I-" I start when suddenly Ares jumps off the bed, stares at me briefly and waves. The golden binding rope disappears and my clothes are on.

I look up at Ares, amazed, and then confused. "Ares..." I reached for his hand, but he steps back. "I..I am sorry." He said, pain in his eyes and disappeared.


	4. What happened?

I stared at the spot where Ares had stood for what seemed like an eternity.

The music eventually died down and I hesitantly stepped out of my room, most of the people were gone, the rest were asleep, drunk on the floor, couch and there was even a guy curled up on the table. I shivered, rubbing my arms for warmth. I began phoning cabs, one for each of the remaining people, there were 6 left in the penthouse.

I looked around for their bags for money and an address. I put a woman in a cab to 231 Main St. And paid the cabby with the womans own money. "I'll be damned if I pay for it myself." I thought as the cab drove away. Slowly, one by one the penthouse was emptied. Only Zinnia, her boy toy and I remained.

I cleaned what I could of the penthouse and went to bed, locking the door. Exhaustion should've banned my chances of dreams, but it didn't.

_I was running from something, but I didn't know what it was. Darkness hid everything from me. Heavy breathing echoed, making it seem more threatening and loud. I ran into something warm and soft, though I should have been scared, I wasn't. I looked up and saw a face, Ares face. He looked down at me with warm brown eyes and pulled me closer. A flash of heat surged through me, I stood on my toes and kissed him. Suddenly nothing else mattered, only Ares and I. My world began spinning, 'I love you.." I whispered to my surprise. My head now rested against his chest and his arms embraced me protectively. 'I love you too, Kassie.' Ares said softly. Arousal blossomed as a large hand slipped up my shirt and cupped my breasts... _

I woke up startled and slightly light-headed.

A storm raged outside and I stepped out of my room and into the dark. Lightning lit the room for a moment and then it was dark again. I walked out onto the fire escape and sighed.

A Greek Myth was that if you stared into the heart of a lightning storm, you can see Olympus from Earth. I looked closely, trying to find Olympus, for no particular reason.

I thought I saw it and refocused my vision when a huge pair of shockingly blue eyes opened and stared right at me. A scream froze in my throat and I just stared back, mouth open.

Hellfire burned in those eyes, so bright I couldn't stand it. I blinked and fell into the welcoming darkness


End file.
